


Ok

by YeoliDo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeoliDo/pseuds/YeoliDo
Summary: This is part of an au that I'm writing so--





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol has been training for this show for months and today is finally the show day, he won't lie he's nervous but no one will ever guess that, except ofcourse his bestfriend ohh sehun "So??? Are you ready??" Sehun asks with a wide smile next to chanyeol in the dressing room "HELL YEAH I AM" Chanyeol replies "You got it" Sehun says before pushing him lightly toward the door that leads him to the stage Kyungsoo on the other hand is not a performer but he really like this kind of shows and since it's his first year in this school, he's way to excited. Since he's the model of the school he and his bestfriend, baekhyun, got to sit in the first row with the help of his directors He watched all the performances and they allll are amazing, he was so happy, when everyone thought that everything has finished and audience mumbling about someone that he didn't quite recognise his name "Who are they talking abo--" before he could finish his sentence a sudden change of lights and change of music appears A man wearing skinny black jeans with light black shirt showing his skin with a stick in his hand appears, isn't that too much for a school, he asks forgetting that it's an art school and they can do whatever they want if that represents talent The audience become insanely loud and he can't blame them, Chanyeol is insanely hot. Kyungsoo was fine until Chanyeol put the stick between his legs kneel and starts body rolling over it. "Damn" He says obliviously "What is it, soo?" His friend say with a smirk teasingly "Shut up, baekhyun!!" He says voice almost cracking Baekhyun can see how horny kyungsoo is, he can understand tho, Chanyeol is really hot and kyungsoo have been single for so long, so instead of helping he starts rubbing his thighs, he just love teasing people especially Kyungsoo. "What the fuck are you doing baekhyun" "What?" Baekhyun says innocently while increasing the speed of his rubbing. He smirks harder when he sees his bestfriend biting his lips "You should get him after the show" he says in Kyungsoo's ear stopping whatever he was doing "BAEKHYUN, YOU'RE DEAD" Kyungsoo stands up before standing up and exiting the room as fast as he can.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished my photoshoot and started getting ready for the next one, everyone was talking about how important the person coming is, but they want the reveal for me to be a surprise. Are they bringing a famous model? I almost screamed from excitement. While the makeup artist is fixing my hair and makeup, I hear clapping and greating outside. OMG HE ARRIVED I internally screamed. "We're done" thankgod finally I thanked her and get up before stepping out to the set confidently ready to meet my partner. The first thing I saw is a back of a very tall man, it's probably him, I approached him smiling widely.

**chanyeol pov**

I arrived happily to the set and even if I am a dancer I have not been took care of ever like that, people were literally dressing me as if I'm a child, not complaining tho, I loved it and talented artists were doing my makeup and hair. While they were still figuring out what outfit I should wear, I heard footsteps approaching me so I eventually turned, seeing a very small guy smiling at me, he was dressed so nicely to be a staff, makeup and hair on point, he can't be another staff they look like a mess, OMG HE'S MY PARTNER it finally hit me to smile wider at him noticing his smile faint as he hold a shock expression, why is he panicking! "H-Hi I'm Chanyeol" I said awkwardly trying to ignore his expression 

"Hiii!" He said nervously before jogging to the dressing room 


End file.
